Tell Him
by dana-maru1
Summary: Revolves around the Céline Dion song of the same title Scully realises she's in love with Mulder but thinks he's in love with someone else. A little help from the song and her mom gets her through ... reviews always welcome :o


****

Title: Tell Him

****

Author: Dana_Maru

  
**Summary:** Scully finally realises she's in love with Mulder but if too afraid to act on it. With a little help from Barbra Streisand and Céline Dion's song she figures it out.

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Mulder and Scully, etc aren't mine. And neither is the ownership of songs Céline Dion sings. There I said it - don't make me do it again!

I'm sitting alone, staring at an old photo of Mulder I found in the office. I don't know what to do; I'm just so confused. I've known him for, what, 3 years? But I never thought this way about him before. Sure I thought he was damn cute the first day I saw him in that basement office but I'm the Ice Queen for crying out loud! At least that's what _they_ think. 

He walked out of my apartment just a few minutes ago, he came round saying we had to talk but I was afraid to hear what he had to say after; 

"Scully, I think I'm in love."

"Who with?"

"Well, you see, there's this hot Agent and um ..."

I cut him off right then. I didn't want to hear who he had a crush on. I know it isn't me so why do I need to know?

**__**

I'm scared, 

So afraid to show I care

The Céline Dion song playing from my bedroom pretty much sums up how I feel. Pity Barbra Streisand isn't here to give **me**a little guidance! 

**__**

Will he think me weak

If I tremble when I speak

How can I tell him anyway, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him. I wouldn't know what to say. I'd just be standing there like a gibbering twat, mouth opening and closing like a stupid goldfish.

**__**

There's another one he's thinking of

Maybe he's in love

I'm scared, so scared of how he would react if I ever told him. A small part of me is desperate to tell him and get it off my chest. But I don't want to ruin things for him and his new slut. Ahem, girlfriend. If he _is_ in love with this "hot Agent" then I should keep my mouth shut ... Maybe mom will be able to help me, I'll give her a call.

"Hey mom, it's me, Dana."

"Hi sweetheart. What's wrong - shouldn't you be at work?

"Um ... yeah I just got home. Oh, mom!"

"Dana what it is? Why are you crying?"

"Mom. Mulder's just told me he's in love with this woman at the Bureau..."

I trailed off, I couldn't tell her the rest. I'll let her ask the questions.

"Oh Dana, you really do love him, don't you?"

"H-how did _you_ know when I didn't realise until he told me he was in love with a - and I quote - 'hot Agent' today?"

"It's all in the eyes, sweetie. I could tell by the way you look at him. And if I'm right - "

"Oh God, mom am I that obvious?"

"Only to me, now can I finish my sentence! As I was saying ... If I'm right, he has the same look in his eyes when he looks at you - you should tell him sweetie."

****

__

I'd feel like a fool

Life can be so cruel

"Mom, I can't tell him, not now that he's telling me he's already in love. Why do I always have to get the hard parts? Oh mom, what _can_ I do!"

"If you wont tell him, then all you can do is wait and see if he tells you how _he_ really feels."

"Thanks mom, I have to go, someone's at the door."

I click the phone back into its cradle to answer the door, part of me wondering who it is but instinct telling me it's Mulder, for sure. I can't answer the door to him with my tear-streaked face. I can't tell him what's wrong with me if he asks!

**__**

I've been there

With my heart out on my hand

But what you must understand

That's the thing, Barbra, I don't understand!

I open the door, and Mulder is standing there looking sheepish with a trashy movie and a case of beer. Usually I long for these cosy nights in but I can't help feeling like I want to run, as far as I can and never turn back.

"Hey, Scully, I hope you don't mind?"

"Um .. no, come in - what are you doing here Mulder? I got the impression I was in your bad books after ..."

"After our conversation earlier? Well, no, I came round to put things right actually."

How can he possibly put things right when he's in love with a woman that isn't me! He walks into the kitchen for the bottle opener while I put the tape in the VCR and settle myself on the couch.

**__**

Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes

Reach out to him and 

Whisper words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heartbeat

My CD has long since stopped playing but that one song Tell Him keeps playing in my head. Six bottles of beer and a very bad movie later, I really want to tell him how I feel. Maybe the alcohol has changed my perception... a little. There's still a part of me holding back and it's the more dominant. 

**__**

Touch him

With the gentleness you feel inside

Your love can't be denied.

My body listens to Barbra while my brain is protesting. I lay a hand on his arm, stroking it in soft circles. He turns to face me and - _finally - _ I get to kiss those lips I've been longing to kiss since before I even realised. And boy does it feel good!

**__**

Never let him go

I'm not going to let him go, you can be sure of that. Thank you Barbra!

****

a/n: hhm... what can I say? Some of my stories pop up at the strangest times! Listening to Céline Dion's Let's Talk About Love album and that song came on and vóila, we have this fic. Let me know what you think of it :o)


End file.
